Leo's Basket Tryout
by Delta Master 29
Summary: Leo goes and trys out for the Domino Cats.


**My Second Finished Good story. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Leo, are u almost ready?" Luna yelled. Leo was going to the basket ball tryouts and he was getting into his Basketball Gear.  
"Almost Ready Luna" he yell. He came out a few seconds later in his...Baseball Gear?  
"Leo wrong outfit" Luna said and leo replied "oh" and rushed back to get into his basketball gear. When he was done he came out in a black singlet with green strips on the sides and a ball on the right hand side of his singlet, along with the same kind of pants as his singlet and he was wearing his joggers.  
"Wow, Leo you look slim in that." said Luna with a smile. "lets go then" Leo said and they left the house. Leo had been learning Basketball off Crow and Yusei and they have taught him how to dribble, shoot and defend.  
"Wow, I can't wait to be nominated for the team" Leo said excitingly. but luna thinks that leo is not good that he can get into the team. When they arrived, Yusei was at the front along with Jack, Crow and Bruno. Leo knew why Yusei and Crow are here but Bruno was working the computer and Jack well was shouting words of encorugement. Leo, Jack, Crow and Yusei went into the center and their was a line. everyone except for leo went to the stands and sat while Leo waited in the line for his turn to be tested.

"Next!" The Coach called. Leo got happy and ran out to the middle of the court.

"GO LEO!" Crow and Yusei Yelled. Leo gave them the thumbs up and turned to the coach and coach asked details about him then he asked Leo to dribble. Leo did as the coach said, but he stumbled a couple of times and even he got hit on the head by the ball. The coach wrote some stuff down. Then he asked leo if he could shoot from the pit over their. Leo went over to the pit and shoot and he got the ball in the hoop. The coach applied and so did his frenids and some other people in the crowed. He then told Leo to stick around for a bit.

"You did great Leo" Yusei told him and Leo felt proud of himself. then the coach announced some names over the microphone and Leo wasn't of them. The coach said that if your name has not been called please come see me. Leo went over to the coach.

"Coach did get I out or am I still in" Leo said nervously.

"Whats your name?" Coach said "and call me Bill"

"Leo Bill" Leo replied. The coach looked on his sheet of paper and he smiled.

"Leo, you need to be retested, I need you to dribble for me" The coach said while handing him the ball. Leo started to dribble and he didn't flunk this time. coach wrote somthing on his clipboard.

"Leo, you have passed, all I need u to now is go over their and wait". the coach said. Leo was happy and went over to the crowed of boys. The coach split them up into two teams and Leo needed to be one of the wings. Leo played well and he even got to shoot for a goal. he missed though, although lucky one of his team mates where their to help him and he scored.

After a while Leos game was over and he got to the bench and took off his singlet and drank some water. The coach said he had the team all set up. After a while Leo was nervous since their was only one spot left and their were 2 people that could also get so he has a chance. He crossed his finger hoping he will get the potion and guess what?

"Leo" the coach said. Leo thought for a minute and he heard something in the background.

"HE DID IT!" His friends were all cheering for him and Leo turned to a big smile and leo walked up and grabbed his Jersey. Leo photo was taken with his jersey.

Later that night.

Leo and Luna stayed at Yusei's house for the night and at about 8:00pm. Yusei went outside and he saw Leo training. Yusei went up to the hoop and caught when the ball went through.

"Well done" He congratulated him. Leo smiled but kept on training. "You know their are limits on when u should train for Basketball"

"Yeah but I want to get better" Leo said and Luna came out in here pink Pj's.

"Leo..." Leo said while smiling "I don't know what to say?"

"Well how bout" Leo paused Nothing can stop you from getting to the Grand Final"

Luna, Leo and Yusei smiled and looked up in the sky.

* * *

**Don't forget to reveiw**


End file.
